Personal protection systems are known in the art. These are typically worn by medical practitioners operating on a patient in front of and below them. Their main function is to protect the patient from contamination from the practitioner's respiratory pathogens and shed skin cells and also to protect the practitioner from airborne fluid and debris. They require an unobstructed view whilst offering free range of movement and comfort.
Presently there are two broad categories of such systems. The first is a simple non-sterile face mask which is closely applied to the mouth and nose and may include an attached visor or a separate eye-protection garment. The second is a self-contained, sterile exhaust suit consisting of a helmet mounted fan and separate power supply over which is draped a hood with a visor set into it. Both systems are used in conjunction with a sterile surgical gown which covers as far as the base of the neck and an non-sterile surgical hat which covers the hair and forehead.
Both systems have their limitations. The first system leaves large parts of the head and neck uncovered exposing the patient to potential contamination from the practitioner's skin and exposing the practitioner to airborne fluid and debris. In addition, the close application of the mask and visor to the skin is uncomfortable.
The second system covers all the head and neck but at the expense of creating an enclosed space allowing the build-up of expired gases, heat and moisture necessitating a head-mounted fan to circulate air. This makes the helmet bulky, heavy and noisy. It also requires a power source in the form of a battery mounted on the waistband connected to the helmet by a long wire. The top and sides of the visor in the second system are covered by an opaque fabric, significantly limiting peripheral vision particularly above the head where hanging obstacles such as operating room lights and screens are the frequent source of collisions thereby desterilising the hoods themselves and light handles. Communication is severely hampered due to the noise of the fan particularly when the second party is wearing the same system. Any loss of power due to flat battery or faulty connection causes rapid build-up of heat, fogging of the visor and CO2 build up which becomes intolerable in under 30 seconds necessitating the practitioner to scrub out of the operation while the problem is remedied which can be hazardous to the patient.
Recent research questions the effectiveness of these exhaust suits at preventing infection in joint replacement surgery concluding that they may even increase infection rates. There is also research showing that the CO2 levels sampled within the hood after a typical operation's length is significantly higher than atmospheric levels.
The present invention bridges the gap between these two systems. It provides an effective barrier between the practitioner and the patient with the barrier materials held away from the practitioner's face. It is comfortable as it is lightweight, slim and quiet. It does not require power to allow effective circulation of heat, moisture and expired gases and allows unobstructed communication and peripheral vision.